


Tord Is Angry And Tom's Eating A Banana(No that's not a euphemism)

by Cyan_Sky1



Category: Eddsworld
Genre: Dammit this is gay, M/M, This is gay ass raging fluff, Tord doesn't like paperwork, Yeah this is the only fanfic I'm gonna write where Tord is taller than Tom, but the only reason he's taller is because of his heels!, gay fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 21:05:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10625115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyan_Sky1/pseuds/Cyan_Sky1
Summary: Tord rants in Norwegian as Tom tries to calm him down. Gay fluff ensues.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I had a really bad day today and I've been raging over everything SO to make myself feel better I wrote Tord rage quitting in Norwegian with gay TomTord cuddles. You may need a Norwegian translator to get the jokes.

"Jeg kan ikke tro at regjeringen i disse dager! Hvorfor i helvete må jeg signere så mye jævla papirene?! Hva skjedde med de gode gamle dager da folk kunne ta over land når de fornøyd??!" Tord angrily paced across his office, his red heels clicking and Tom watching in the corner casually eating a banana.  
"En av disse dagene skal jeg bare gå opp til presidenten og bare skyte ham i den jævla hodet! Jeg burde ha gjort det i stedet! Det ville ha gjort overtar Gud forlatt landet en helvetes mye enklere! Men nooooo! Det ville har opprørt Paul og Patryk! 'Det er for usiviliserte' de sa: 'Det vil være mye funner å bare snike seg innpå dem og deretter angripe dem' sa de. Vel knulle dem og deres dumme logikk! Jeg sverger jeg ønsker ikke å signere ankther papir så lenge jeg lever!"  
"Alright Lil' Miss Temper Tantrum," Tom threw his banana peel in a nearby trash can before approaching his pacing boyfriend,  
"Enough ranting in Norwegian about not wanting to sign paperwork and why you can't shoot the president, it's time for you to forget about all of that stuff and cuddle your elskede." Tom stood in front of Tord's sofa and opened up his arms like he's preparing for a hug.   
"Faen han vet at jeg ikke kan motstå det når han ber om å kose..." Tord muttered under his breath as he laid on the couch and allowed his boyfriend to cuddle on top of him. 

Tord watched Tom as he sneaked a look with his green digital eyes at Tord's limp robotic arm, then picked it up to let it lay on his back, making it look like Tord was wrapping his arms around him. The commie rolled his eye and smirked slightly.

"Du vet hvis du vil ha meg til å hikle armene mine rundt deg kan du bare si-"  
"You're still speaking in Norwegian."  
"Oh. Right. Sorry." Tord flushed a little bit as he moved his biological arm to wrap around Tom.

After a few reassuring words and joking insults were thrown around, the two boyfriends fell asleep and took a nice long nap on the couch. Tord was eventually convinced to do the paperwork anyway.


End file.
